Last day
by Wanderist
Summary: The last day of school is usually a happy day, but that whole "not seeing friends for months" thing can mess it up a little. Another couple of one-shots based on the last day of school. First is Franticshipping (and referenced Pokeshipping) while the other is Amourshipping with slight Cavaliershipping. T for paranoia.
1. Franticshipping

I had wanted to write something for the last day of school, but I didn't know what shipping to use. Actually I wanted to use an anime I'm in love with right now, but I was at my poke friend's house at the time so naturally it ended up being Pokemon. Oh well. I didn't know what shipping to use, so I asked my friend, and she called out Franticshipping, so here this is. Not what I originally intended, but yeah.I haven't even seen these two in ages, so please forgive me if I screwed these two up. Also forgive any dumb mistakes.

I don't own Pokemon. If I did Pokemon Z would be announced. Oh well.

* * *

"Ruby, I don't care if it's the last day of school, take off that hat or I'll take it." Mr. Prep said. Despite the energetic excitement buzzing around the school grounds, the atmosphere didn't seem to have any effect on Mr. Prep. He was one of those teachers who was obsessed with the rules and, while he was a good teacher, didn't seem to be very popular with the student body because of...things like this. He didn't seem to care too much for most of the student body either, even the good students.

Ruby, naturally, couldn't bear to part with his "beautiful" hat, and so put it back on as soon as Mr. Prep left the room.

"Dude, you're going to get yourself into series trouble if Mr. Prep walks back in. Just take the stupid thing off." Looking up, Ruby saw his friend Pearl walking towards his desk.

"You're the only one who doesn't understand, man. You don't know what's it like to need a hat so badly. Right, Dia?" The boy walking behind Pearl was a bit too busy eating to care, but managed a shrug. He had tossed his own beloved hat onto his desk before walking in to avoid Mr. Prep's lecture. Before Ruby could complain some more, a taller boy with black hair walked in. Looking back out into the hallway to check for Mr. Prep, he put his own favorite hat on and walked into the classroom.

"Red! What are you doing here? You're graduated." Ruby said. Their recently graduated friend raised an eyebrow.

"What, so I can't come see my now senior friends before I go off to college?"

Before any of the friends could say anything about their joy at seeing their beloved senior one last time, poor innocent Red was shoved out of the doorway and nearly knocked to the floor. He managed to grip the side of a desk before glaring back at the person who shoved him out of the way. But the person in question - a girl in a blue outfit and a blue bandana over brown hair- was too busy stomping her way towards the three boys at the other end of the classroom to notice.

"Sapphire?"

The girl ignored Red (again) and stomped straight towards Ruby's desk. Dia and Pearl quickly cleared the area and joined Red near the doorway, not willing to protect Ruby from whatever he had done to cause the hell storm that was about to be upon him.

" _Thanks, guys."_ Ruby thought in irritation.

Upon closer inspection of Sapphire's face...she was pissed. Severely pissed. Her icy glare froze poor Ruby in place. No running now.

The girl, wasting no time, grabbed her friend by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers, a typical sign that shit was about to go down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" came the loud shriek, not far from Ruby's ear. Ow.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! Blue and the other girls told me!"

"What, about not coming to that party after school?"

"Yes!"

"You're mad about _that?_ "

"YES!"

Ruby usually understood Sapphire's anger at this point. Usually he had done or said something stupid, or on certain occasions someone else had. This time he was pretty much dumbfounded.

"Why?"

For some reason, this response pissed Sapphire off even more.

"You're an idiot!" And with that last screech, she let go of Ruby's collar and stormed out of the classroom, nearly knocking over the boys who had been watching and actually did knock over Mr. Prep as he was walking back in.

"Hey! Sapphire! What do you think-" Mr. Prep tried to call after her, but she had already stomped her way through the hall and out of sight.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked angrily. He was used to the fights between himself and his best friend, but this time he was just too lost on exactly what upset her so much. So he wasn't going to the dumb party. So what?

"Red, you're good with girls, aren't you? What was that about?"

Red just gave his friend a sympathetic look and shook his head. "Sapphire is a completely different girl from the girl I'm used to."

That was true. Red's girlfriend, Yellow, was so different from Sapphire that people were surprised that they were actually friends.

Mr. Prep, who had been surprisingly calm and quiet up until now, chose this time to glare at Ruby and his damn hat.

"Ruby, for god's sake, give me that hat!"

"She's going to miss you." Yellow said simply. The four boys had joined her outside for the last lunch of the school year. (after Ruby tried everything up to begging Mr. Prep for his hat back. But nope, he was hat-less.) Technically, Red and Yellow were not supposed to be on campus, having officially graduated, but hey, whatever.

"What? But we're going to be seeing each other like, every day, aren't we?"

"Oh, that's right. I heard she was going with her father to some famous city in Kalos for research for like, the whole summer." Dia said suddenly while munching on his favorite chips.

"Wow, wow, what? She never told me anything about that!" Ruby exclaimed, suddenly standing from the bench they were sitting at.

"Well, yeah, it's Sapphire." Pearl grumbled.

Instead of responding, Ruby took off towards Sapphire's favorite lunch spot.

"Sapphire!"

The boy ran towards the bench where the clearly still pissed off girl sat, screaming to her friends Blue, Platina, and Crystal about how stupid he was. Upon hearing her name, she whipped her head around. Her eyes widened, and to his relief some of the anger that had been in her blue eyes had disappeared. Maybe he'd survive this yet.

"You know, if you had told me you were leaving and just asked me to come to the party, I would have come! And for god's sake, Sapphire, you have a cell phone! Just call me or text me." he yelled, not even bothering to drag her away or ask her friends to leave. Sapphire's eyes once again widened. There was a silence hanging in the air as everyone waited for the brunette's response. Slowly, a small smile came upon her face and she stood up and slowly walked towards the boy.

"Then if I ask, you'll come?"

"Well, I can't exactly leave Green to do the decorating, can I? It'll be a disaster." The small smile on her face grew wider at this, and with relief Ruby saw that the eyes that were glaring at him before were now lit up with joy.

"In that case, why don't we see about stealing that ridiculous hat of yours back before school ends?"

Blue just smiled and shook her head.

"Saw this coming."

* * *

I apologize for this piece of trash. I winged it. By the way, "Mr. Prep" is a reference to the nickname of a friend of mine. Beautiful, right? And the hat issue was kinda a reference to something going on in my actual last day today.


	2. Amourshipping

Amourshipping

Sometimes Serena wondered why she bothered.

She was sitting at her desk in first period of the last day of school, watching Ash and Misty argue. Despite their arguing, they seemed...really close.

Of course, it wasn't just Misty. May, Dawn, and Iris...they all seemed really close to Ash. She knew she was overreacting. Ash's personality allowed him to make friends easily. He had like a million male friends too. Somehow he had even managed to befriend Paul, who is not exactly known for his friendliness.

And then there was her.

He cared for her. There was no doubt about that. Even before he remembered her from their childhood (which took a while).

They were friends, she even felt that she was one of his best friends, which, considering how many friends he had, she found pretty amazing.

But was there anything beyond that, besides her one-sided love?

Watching Ash and Misty argue while May and Dawn took Misty's side, she really had to wonder.

"Ashy-boy, you might wanna take off that hat. Mr. Rokudo is gonna come in any second." Gary Oak said as he came in, giving his friend a casual wave before joining a large group of girls. Dawn suddenly took an interest in someone who wasn't Ash and her other friends. She watched Gary, but didn't move from her spot with Ash's group. Serena felt sorry for her, and felt bad for being jealous over her friendship with Ash. Dawn liked Gary Oak, she said so herself. But from what Serena had seen, liking someone like Gary was...pretty hopeless.

Just like loving someone like Ash seemed completely pointless. Looking at him and his argument again, she wasn't sure he had thought of _any_ girl like that, even Misty. Yet she had liked him (maybe even loved him?) ever since he led her out of the forest when she was a child. It wasn't really a surprise when he had trouble remembering her after she had been living in Kalos for all those years. It still hurt a bit though.

Ash didn't love her, at least not like that. He liked everyone. She wasn't anything special.

"Serena?"

Serena's head shot up to find Ash staring down at her, his coffee brown eyes concerned. His black, spiky hair was a mess as usual, and the Z's on his face were as evident as ever, and yet she found him adorable. Or handsome. Whichever.

"Serena, are you alright? You've been zoned out for a while." Ash asked.

The girl managed a smile and nodded. Behind him stood Misty and May, who were both looking at her in the same concern. Misty watched the two for a second before asking Ash and May to go talk to Gary and Dawn for a few minutes. Only then did Serena notice that Gary had left his group of girls to talk to Dawn. Maybe there was hope for those two...? Nah.

Misty dropped down into the seat next to hers carelessly before looking over at her.

"So, any reason why you've been zoned out watching us since school started?"

"Not really. Just thinking."

"About Ash."

"Everyone. I'm going to miss everyone."

Misty didn't reply for a minute. When she did her voice was quieter.

"He didn't notice when I zoned out like that. I don't think he took that much notice in anyone unless their troubles were insanely obvious." And with that, she got up and rejoined the group, leaving a dumbfounded Serena in her seat alone.

Even before reuniting with Ash, Serena had never taken the last day of school too well. Not being able to see her friends as much (mainly because of her constantly vacations every year) was really hard on her. When she reunited with Ash and met the people who had become her new best friends, it got worse. As the last bell rang and all her friends hugged her goodbye, she had to fight to not break down crying. This was only made worse when Dawn, who she always walked home with, left her saying to go on without her. She looked like she had seen something that had gotten her attention. And so Serena left the school building alone.

Not surprisingly, she tripped on something (a pencil?) as soon as she exited the building. And of course, she dropped her stuff. She grumbled about "stupid pencils" while trying to pick up the notebooks she dropped. She didn't get far when another hand reached down to pick them up. She looked up in suprise to find Ash standing over her, once again looking down at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Without even waiting for a response, he held out the hand that wasn't holding her books and patiently waited for her to take it. Serena felt this flash of a memory. She saw Ash as a child wrapping a handkerchief around her knee, holding his hand out for her with some stupid grin on his face, and leading her through the woods that she had gotten lost in.

"Serena?"

Serena managed a smile- a real one- and took Ash's hand, letting him help her up. Just like back then. Despite the fact that she was smiling again, Ash still looked concerned.

"You've been zoning out a lot today. I'll walk you home. It's on the way anyway." He scratched at his face nervously, something Serena had always loved seeing. It was adorable.

As he held on to her hand and led her away from the school and in the direction of her house, one thought came through her mind.

 _This is why I bother._

Just then a car drove past them and Serena caught a glimpse of a girl with long dark (blue?) hair with a small white hat in the passenger seat with a spiky haired boy in the driver seat.

* * *

I'm sure you can all guess who that is. Sorry, I haven't quite caught up with the anime up until now, so this was short of winging it. Actually all of this was winging it. And yeah, this one was easier than the last one for me because I was more inspired. I'm not sure it's any good, but oh well. It was enjoyable. Happy summer break everyone!

My next fanfic won't be Pokemon, I hope. I want to do Rinne fanfics so bad.


End file.
